


taking care

by twentytwentytwo



Series: DE Artfest [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Caretaker Nines, DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Gavin, Sickfic, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwentytwo/pseuds/twentytwentytwo
Summary: “Nines,” Gavin said, voice hoarse. “Be a good boyfriend and punch me in the head.”Nines hummed. “I’m not seeing that protocol in my ‘good boyfriend’ software.”“Just one good hit,” Gavin pleaded. “Knock me the fuck out. I’m begging you.”Gavin can't sleep. Nines realizes it's because he's sick and takes care of him.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Artfest [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810759
Comments: 3
Kudos: 190





	taking care

Nines woke up from stasis at 3:02 in the morning, not even close to when he and Gavin needed to wake to be ready for work. Nines wasn’t sure why he’d woken up, but then he looked over at Gavin’s side of the bed and realized Gavin wasn’t there.

Nines got up and walked out of the bedroom. The dishwasher was half unloaded. Gavin’s laptop was on the dining table, an obscure youtube video paused on its screen. Gavin himself was slumped on the couch, eyes half lidded, but clearly awake. He was wearing one of Nines’ t-shirts and his curling hair was even more unruly than usual. The white-blue light from the muted TV illuminated the dark bags underneath Gavin’s eyes. 

“Nines,” Gavin said, voice hoarse. “Be a good boyfriend and punch me in the head.”

Nines hummed. “I’m not seeing that protocol in my ‘good boyfriend’ software.”

“Just one good hit,” Gavin pleaded. “Knock me the fuck out. I’m begging you.”

Nines pretended to consider it. “No.”

Gavin let out a long-suffering sigh. “I’m so fucking _tired_.”

“I know,” Nines said sympathetically, moving to sit on the couch next to Gavin. Gavin leaned his head on Nines’ shoulder. Nines intertwined their hands. After dating for nearly a year, touching had become quite casual for them. Still, it meant a lot to Nines, that Gavin trusted him that way.

Sitting so closely, Nines noticed there was a significant amount of heat radiating off of Gavin and sat up. Gavin made an irritated noise at the loss of Nines as his pillow. Nines pressed a hand to Gavin’s forehead. Gavin closed his eyes, leaning into Nines’ touch. Nines’ sensors registered Gavin had a high fever.

“You’re sick,” Nines informed him. “Perhaps that’s why you can’t sleep?”

Gavin frowned. “It’s just my fucking insomnia. M’not sick.”

“Your 100.4 fever says otherwise,” Nines said gently. “Are you experiencing any other unpleasantness?”

“Actually, yes,” Gavin said. “I’m experiencing an overreacting boyfriend.”

Nines shot Gavin a look like, _seriously?_

Gavin huffed. “I guess I have a headache,” he conceded. “Kinda cold….”

Nines’ temperature sensors told him their apartment was no colder than usual. He got up from the couch and retrieved the duvet from their bed, draping it over Gavin. Then, he got a glass of water and an aspirin from the kitchen pressing both into Gavin’s hands.

Gavin took the pill with a small sip of water, before setting the glass on the coffee table. “Happy?” Gavin asked, slightly amused.

“Ecstatic,” Nines said drily, returning to his spot next to Gavin. “I know it’s difficult, but you should really try to get some rest.”

Gavin scrunched up his nose. “Don’t think that’s possible.”

Nines grabbed the remote off the coffee table and switched off the TV. “Exposing yourself to blue light isn’t helping.”

Gavin pointed to Nines’ blue LED. “You’re telling me I have insomnia from lookin’ at your Ken doll face all the time?”

“Actually, android LEDs don’t use blue light-”

Gavin held up a hand. “Kidding.” 

Nines pulled Gavin against his chest. “Try to sleep,” Nines said, slowly combing his fingers through Gavin’s hair.

“Okay, okay,” Gavin said. He was quiet for a few moments. “Thank you,” he finally said, lowly. “I’ve never really had anyone take care of me… especially for something as little as a cold….”

“I care about you,” Nines said simply. 

Gavin swallowed. He turned his head and met Nines’ eyes. “I love you.”

Nines smiled softly. “I love you, too. Now sleep.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and settled back against Nines’ chest. Soon enough, Gavin’s breathing and heartrate slowed down. Nines went back into stasis, content that Gavin was healing while he slept.

**Author's Note:**

> day 10! i'm sure y'all know by know my middle name is sickfic so i'm loving today's prompt hahaha. 
> 
> hmu on tumblr @charmingnines


End file.
